„Welkome in CreepyTown”5- to miasto jest nie normalne.
Mikhaln szedł za Kalasherem. Byli już od pewnego czasu gdzieś w lesie, a do tego było coraz później. -Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz?- mag zadawał to samo pytanie już któryś raz. -Zobaczysz- odpowiedział stalker śmiejąc się. Rzeczywiście, mag zobaczył, a konkretnie wielką rezydencję, z której wnętrza dobiegała głośna muzyka. Dookoła kręciło się kilka osób, a kilka innych stało przed drzwiami czekając, aż ktoś ich wpuści. -Yyyy…- Mikhaln nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.- Dobra, a czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? -Bo to z twojej okazji cała ta impreza, między innymi. Uczcimy też walkę Serka i Przemka. Szybko. Stalker pobiegł w stronę domu, a mag po chwili ruszył za nim. Stojąc przed rezydencją Kalasher dobijał się do drzwi wołając: -Salai! SALAI!!! Wpuść nas do ch#lery! Po chwili otworzyła im dziewczyna: -Czego drzesz mordę Kalasher! Pali się gdzieś!!! Zaraz, to nie była dziewczyna, to znaczy była, tyle że nie ludzka. To był demon. Do tego Mikhaln wyczuwał od niej bardzo potężną energię. Zbyt potężną jak na demona. -Ty jesteś ten nowy?- Salai zwróciła się do Mikhalna. -Yyyy…tak- odparł niepewnie mag.- Nazywam się Mikhaln. -Salai- odparła bez ogródek.- To wchodzicie, czy będziecie stać jak te kołki? Weszli do rezydencji. Zabawa trwała na całego. Mikhaln nawet nie zauważył kiedy w jego jednej ręce znalazł się kufel z piwem, a w drugiej kieliszek z wódką. Przez pierwsze dwie godziny udawało mu się wymknąć co jakiś czas z towarzystwa i przy użyciu alchemii usuwał etanol ze swojego organizmu. Niestety ilekroć wracał słyszał: -NOWY! A ZE MNĄ SIĘ NIE NAPIJESZ? Przedstawiało mu się dziesiątki osób, tyleż samo razy wychylił kielicha. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy się upił. Idąc niepewnym krokiem znalazł się w pokoju w który Lobo kończyła opowiadać historię ich pojedynku. -… i wtedy ten sk#rwiel coś odwalił z przyciąganiem ziemskim. Nawet nie że odwalił! On je k#rwa odwrócił!! Normalnie zaczęłam spadać do góry!!! O jesteś… jak ci tam… Mikhaln… pokaż tą sztuczkę. Mikhaln nie wiedział co robi. To alkohol w jego żyłach podejmował decyzje. -''Dhoruf Sabaha''!- zawołał mag i nagle wszystko w pokoju zaczęło się unosić i wylądowało na suficie. Niektórzy, co mniej wstawieni lub mający lepszy refleks zdążyli się obrócić i wylądować na nogach, albo przynajmniej na tyłku. Inni natomiast walnęli głową w sufit. Nie wiedzieć kiedy ponad połowa osób na imprezie przyszła do tego pokoju i wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć na suficie. Mikhaln pamiętał, jak Salai wbiła do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia, zaczynając swój taniec wybierając na swojego partnera do tańca bogu ducha winnemu maga. -Nowy! Czemu żeś nie mówił, że takie rzeczy umiesz!!! By się szybciej impreza rozkręciła! Nie wiedzieć kiedy Mikhaln znalazł się na zewnątrz i uciekał przed Salai, która goniła go na… wielkim latającym psie? Takiego czegoś Mikhaln jeszcze nie widział. -Zabierz to coś!- wołał i posyłał w stronę stwora wiązkę energii magicznej. -Beast łap go!!!- Salai zdawała się nie słyszeć krzyków Mikhalna. Po jakiejś godzinnej gonitwie mag leżał na ziemi, a na nim siedział głaskany po głowie przez Salai pies. -Dobry piesek. Dobry piesek. Mikhaln leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż Beast z niego zlazł. -Dobra. Teraz ja ci coś pokażę- powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź złapał Salai za rękę.- Borg Escudo! Wokół maga i demonicy ukształtowała się bariera w kształcie kuli. - Dhoruf Luyila!!!- zawołał mag i nim Salai zdążyła się zorientować mknęli ku niebiosom. -Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!- krzyczała ze szczęścia Salai. Byli już blisko dziesięć tysięcy metrów nad ziemią i tylko ciśniecie utrzymywane wewnątrz kulistej, magicznej bariery nie spowodowało, że nie stracili jeszcze przytomności. Po chwili mag się uśmiechnął i przyspieszyli jeszcze bardziej. Nie minęła minuta, a zaczęli się unosić wewnątrz osłony stworzonej przez Mikhaln. Za nimi była widoczna cała Ziemia. Przed nimi był tylko kosmos i niezliczona ilość gwiazd. -No to jesteśmy- powiedział dobitnie mag. Salai nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się wielkimi oczyma w pustkę kosmosu. Czegoś takiego nie ogląda się na co dzień. -Jedyne czego mi brakuje to trochę wódki i było by jak w raju. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. -Kalasher nie wspominał, że jestem alchemikiem? -Mówił coś o zamianie żelaza w złoto, ale co to ma do rzeczy? -Teraz gdy tu siedzimy i po prostu oddychamy. Z naszych płuc usuwamy między innymi dwutlenek węgla i parę wodną… -No i co z tego? -Nie przerywaj. Węgiel, tlen i wodór. Są to trzy pierwiastki tworzące etanol, nazywany także alkoholem etylowym, a jego roztwór, to właśnie wódka. Salai patrzyła na maga przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle złapała go za ramiona i zaczęła nim potrząsać: -POTRAWISZ ZROBIĆ WÓDKĘ Z POWIETRZA!!! -Hahahaha- Mikhaln nie mógł przestać się śmiać.- Zrobię coś dużo lepszego. Nagle przed magiem i demonicą zaczęły formować się kieliszki z lodu. -Trzymaj- powiedział mag, po czym zaczął napełniać kieliszki przezroczystym płynem.- To co zaraz wypijesz to tak zwany alkohol absolutny, prawie stu procentowy etanol. Co to znaczy w praktyce? Salai spojrzała na Mikhalna robiąc wielkie oczy. -Że jest to najmocniejsza wódka we wszechświecie- powiedział dobitnie mag.- Za Creepy Town- stuknęli się lodowymi kieliszkami. -Za Creepy Town- odpowiedziała Salai. Mikhaln upił może dwa łyki i urwał mu się film. Obudził się rano przed rezydencją. Wszystko dookoła było zniszczone, a on miał tak wielkiego kaca jak nigdy podczas swojego pięćset letniego życia. Powoli zaczął usuwać resztki alkoholu ze swojego organizmu. -''To miasto jest'' nienormalne. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures